


Aftermath (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor</p><p>tune: Greensleeves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

Alas my love you do me wrong,   
To cast me off discourteously,  
For I have loved thee minutes long,   
Delighting in thy company.   
Avon, won't you come with me,   
Together we'll rule the galaxy,  
I could have any man I choose,   
But who would I choose but Kerr Avon?

Oh Avon, don't you leave me here,   
When Liberator doth appear,  
I need your ship and Orac too,   
To rebuild the Federation.  
Avon, you're an ambitious man,  
We can do it, you know we can.  
We'll take history and shape it anew,   
Ours will be absolute power.

 


End file.
